A Brand New Old World
by StubTailDstroyer
Summary: Lance is just a normal-ish guy. He goes to school, lives in a house, and has a quiet life. That is, until he is transported into a world seeming suspiciously like Minecraft. The only problem is, if this is Minecraft, why isn't it blocky? The rating is M because I don't as yet know exactly what will happen.
1. The Prologue

**Note: this first part will be in third person, although the rest of the story will be in first person, a little bit outside of my comfort zone, with changing perspectives. I will have some kind of indicator to show when and where point of view changes. Most stories will probably be longer than this. And just to make myself clear, I am horrible, at names.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day. Lance had just gotten back from school, with piled high loads of homework. At least it would be piled up, but Lance's school district had recently decided to go paperless, and instead give every student a laptop. It would be great, if anything ever worked at least.

Looking at the clock, he still had several more hours before anyone else got home. Looking over his assignments, he decided to do it over the weekend. Running upstairs to sign on to his personal computer, not much better than his school one, except by lack of pesky parental controls. Looking through his steam library, Lance decides that maybe he will try something new, but free since no real way to buy anything. After looking through free games and reading a couple of fanfictions, Lance decides to play a game he didn't think he would play for awhile . . . but whatever. He might as well play Minecraft.

When he is finished struggling to remember his password and what to put as username, he finally sits down and loads up the game, applies update, wait . . . Did he just see "creating a new world" flash by? He hadn't even finished updating yet.

After a long period of around five seconds, Lance decides to just ignore the warning, and actually launch the game already. He goes through the usual process, single player, create new world, and he entered in his favorite seed that he knew like the back of his hand, Kitta.(note, seed does not actually work anymore, minecraft seed generator changed a looooooong time ago) He loaded it up and something else strange happened. Lance saw a bright flash of light, and passed out.

* * *

 **Alright then, I hope that you all like it. If you want to find out what happens next, you will just have to read the next chapter I guess. Now because I forgot to say so earlier, I do not own Minecraft, Steam, or any thing like that. I am pretty sure that I own my own OC though. I would be perfectly happy to have OC submissions from anyone who cares enough to read, although I can't promise that they will indeed make it into the story very soon or at all even.**

 **If I do accept your submission, then I will tell you I have taken it into consideration, and will add the OC into the story at an appropriate time. Any questions, and please feel free to PM me or leave a review. I would especially appreciate reviews, favorites, and follows. If you couldn't tell, this is my first story that I have written that is not specifically for a school assignment. Have a good day, weekend, or whatever it is, and I hope that anyone reading likes the story.**

 **- _The Stubby Tailed Destroyer_**


	2. Who are you exactly?

**Oh, look, you continued reading. Hopefully, by the time I have finished writing this, I will have at least one review. Hey maybe I'll even get a review from someone I don't already know IRL too. So without anything else to say, let's get to the story.**

"Ughh, what happened?" Slowly sitting up, I realize, I am in a small hut on a bed. Its walls appear to be made of wood, with a plain dirt floor, and a roof that looked to be made be laying logs down on top of the walls and adding caked mud on top. There was a single door, almost having fallen off the hinges by now, and I seem to be laying in a crude bed. It was just unrefined wool, laid over a few wide wooden planks. There was a single window high above the floor, a single shaft of sunlight trying in vain to lighten up the room. Slowly sitting up in the bed that I'm in, I hear voices coming from outside.

"and then I found some dead guy in the lake, you know, the one surrounded by the wall. It was as if he just fell out of the sky. He isn't anyone I know from our tribe, he isn't a hybrid, and he certainly doesn't look like a mob. I put him in the old shack, in case he somehow survived after all."

Seeing the door start to open, I wait, and try to think of what to do. Abruptly, the door opens, and I see the figure standing there. She had long red-brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. She is wearing a suit of leather armor, without a helmet. She has a quiver of identical arrows, and a bow strapped to her back, with a dagger at her hip. Her eyes open wide in surprise as she realizes that there is another occupant in the hut.

"Hello"

"Um, hello?"

"Could you tell me exactly where it is I am?"

"Why yes, you are in Minecraftia, don't you know that?"

"No." I sigh, realizing that I probably won't get any of my homework done. I don't even have my backpack.

After studying me for awhile, she asks,"What is your name?"

"My name is Lance. What about you?"

"Elyvine. Where are you from if not Minecraftia?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"How can you not know where you are from? Surely you know where you grew up and such."

"Well, yes, but I don't know where I am from in relation to where I am now. I could have traveled back in time, gone to an alternate universe, or maybe I am dreaming."

Rolling her eyes, she tells me,"You might as well come with me. The elders will need to decide what to do. I get up off of the bed and walk over to where she is standing. Without another word, she looks at me and starts walking through the door.

Looking around, I see grassy plains filled with livestock, bordering a dark forest with glistening pools of water hiding beneath the trees. Looking further, I see a hill rising up above the plains. I look up at the sky and see a beautiful sunset, slowly dropping down, and leaving the world in darkness. Elyvine, a worried look on her face, starts looking around. Her arm flashes out, gripping my hand, blushing at the contact, but sure in her decision, and starts rushing us ahead. I open my mouth to ask why we need to hurry, but her silent glare of warning quickly shoots down my question, as I struggle to keep up with her. As we start to get closer to the hill that we seem to be rushing toward, I notice the mouth of a cave.

Looking off to the side, I see that the sunset has ended. I sigh as I look around and see shambling figures moving towards us on the horizon. As we reach the cave, I feel a slight tingling sensation as we pas through the opening and right past a small cage, with a zombie-like figure slowly turning inside of it. It was then that I started to hear the groans.

We rushed through the winding tunnels, slowing down a bit now that we were within the safety of the cave, the torches flickering softly on the walls. When Elyvine let go of my hand, I whispered, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet the rest of my tribe, they are just up ahead." she whispers back

As we go around a corner in the twisting tunnels, I see what she meant by her "tribe". We walk past rows of stone statues towering above us, to see the city that lies sprawled below the surface. Huge structure carved raw stone rise out of the ground, towering over the modestly sized houses sitting below, covered with bio luminescent fungus. Other, darker, shapes float above the rest, with thin rope bridges connecting them to the towering structures. And the path we are walking on, a road cut down below the rest of the city, cutting it in half, leads to an even larger pyramid of stone. Everything is seamless, as if the smooth stone of the cave formed everything naturally. But then I realize something I hadn't noticed before. We are the only ones here. The city is empty.

 **Well then, did you like the story? Do you want to find out what happens next? Please, leave a review to tell me what I did, if I did something wrong, or anything else. I don't mind if the review is just a Nice, Cool, or even just an, Interesting. I would just like to know that I do in fact have people that are reading this.**


	3. I'm even more confused?

**Hello again, I am going to try to make this chapter quite a bit longer that usual. If this chapter seems odd or anything, it could be because I have a really bad headache right now, and I have tried everything except writing. Cleaning my glasses for the first time in months also helped quite a bit. Already, I feel as though my headache is getting better. So since I don't have anything else to say, let's get on to the story.**

* * *

As I look around once more, I try to focus on searching for people, movement, other signs of life, but I find nothing. Why aren't there any people here? As I look back to Elyvine, I ask."Where is your tribe?"

"They are just up ahead. You will meet them soon enough"

I sigh, and we continue, now going up the steps of the great stone pyramid. The sound of our footsteps echo off of the main chamber. As we reach the top, I look out into the opening and see the tribe at last.

I peer inside to see leather tents and a large group of people all engaged in their own activities. Some are skinning and tanning, others working with metal or wood. There are potters baking clay and molding it into efficient containers for water, salt, seeds, and other goods. Some people are training with melee weapons, and others, practicing, with bows.

The chamber looks old, and is lit by many flickering torches on the walls. As we weave back and forth between the tents, people, and crafting stations everything becomes silent. The craftsmen and women, archers and warriors, children at play, and even random passerby, all stop their activities, and look at me specifically with curious glances, before returning to their work. When they stared, I felt odd, as if this moment helped decide my future relations with these people.

 _Perspective Change: Elyvine_

Well then, that went better than I thought. As I look back at Lance, his odd _blue eyes_ , short brown hair, and the pieces of glass on his face, I decide that I have never seen a stranger person. I would judge his height to be about 5'7 or so, with thick semi muscular arms and legs, and a thoughtful gaze, he looks like someone from the _Agorath_ tribe, maybe the _Uhjins_. It was almost unheard of for anyone to have blue eyes though. That is except for me. For someone else to have them though, was startling at the least.

There were rumors that anyone with blue eyes had a distinct talent for magic of all forms, but she was horrible at magic, even the stuff that anyone could do. She was however, the best archer in her tribe, for all that it counted.

As she glanced back at Lance, she hoped that the tribe would accept his eyes better than they did hers. When she was born, and the general populace discovered that she had blue eyes, there was complete chaos. Her eyes teared up at the very thought of it, and she didn't want that to happen again. She was nearing the elders' residence now, and it was a good idea to take Lance to them, she was sure of it. Besides it's too late to turn back now.

Once I get to the end of the chamber, I lift aside the curtains, for Lance, and follow him into the room of the elders. I really hope this goes well, as Lance's life, and maybe my reputation could depend on this.

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

I walk into a small but spacious room, generously decorated with furnishings. On the left side of the room, there are six robed men, sitting on benches, staring inquisitively. On the right side, there are six robed women, sitting on benches, doing the same thing. Elyvine and I walk to the far end of the room, and sit down next to each other on the floor.

One of the robed men, perhaps the leader, slowly rises from the bench, evidence of the years gone by visible in his eyes. He turns to face me, pointing both arms in toward me and says,"KuvndkfbslJVEDJVDjhdbdjhkbfcvVHJDSvjzbvjkbkfjzvIIvsv!"

 _Perspective change: Elyvine_

Elder Koboni, rises from the bench, a comforting smile on his face as he nods towards me. He extends his arms and gives the ceremonial greeting, as always. "Rise, my children, and feel the warmth of Hist's snow."

Everyone stands up, except for Lance. Why isn't he standing up?! He is just sitting there with a confused expression on his face. I whisper to him,"Stand up, didn't you hear Elder Koboni?!"

He stands up, looks me in the eye, and says,"All I hear is gibberish. Are you saying that you can understand him?"

The elders look at each other confused, obviously they can't understand Lance anymore than he can understand them. This time Elder Chiicoraa turns to me. She asks,"Did he just say,'fry turtle space flower of noodle rice murmurer dun?'"

I laugh and explain to them that apparently I am the only one who can understand him. Elder Friotyo, who took me in and raised me, speaks,"It appears, young girl, that we have found your magic," he says, lifting his cane up as he says magic, and bringing it back down to tap the ground.

"It does appear so, doesn't it?" I say.

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

I listen to Elyvine converse with the elders, trying to decipher the meaning, but all I can catch is that the elders and I have a language barrier, and something else that seems fairly obvious to them, but that's about it. The Elders speak more gibberish, and my linguist escort speaks back to them.

I give up on trying to figure out what is going on and just sit back against the wall to think. Apparently I was transported somewhere else through my computer. Wait, I was playing Minecraft when I saw that flash of light! I must have been somehow transported inside of the game, although I don't remember everything looking so realistic, and I certainly don't remember abandoned cities with tribes living underground. I look up in time to see the twelve elders chuckling, and Elyvine blushing furiously. Hmm, I wonder what that was about.

Suddenly Elyvine looks down at me sitting on the floor, and tells me softly, her voice oddly soothing as it echoes off the walls of the chamber,"Get up. I will show you where you are to sleep. You are not allowed to leave the camp without either my or an elder's express permission."

I get up, and follow her out of the room, the elders producing more of their odd gibberish to her, presumably. She nods on her way out in response. We walk along the walls of the chamber, and through a short length of twisting corridors to several other sub-chambers. She points to one at the end. "This is your room, you will know when it is morning," she says with a smirk.

I walk into the cold stone chamber, to see and comfortable bed, a bookshelf crammed full with books written in a language I can't understand, a glass window at the back showing only darkness, another door, and a glowing material drilled into the ceiling at several places.

I assume that the other door leads to a personal bathroom of some sort, but the window puzzles me. I walk over to the window to inspect, when I hear the door to my room close noisily behind me. I seem to hear a click as if someone has locked the door behind me. Sighing, I decide to sleep now, and worry about the window underground, language barriers, and the feeling that I am currently an unpredictable prisoner to a strange tribe of people living underground.

Ah well, I will deal with it in the morning, for now, I shall sleep. I close my eyes and drift off, not even noticing the hunched figure staring through at me through the glass window. I remain completely oblivious to the lights flickering out, leaving me in complete and unending darkness.

 _Perspective Change: Elyvine_

I sigh as I click the heavy bolt into place, locking Lance into his room. I wish that I didn't have to do this, but Elder Frogoloth had made it very clear that he did **not** want Lance running off and getting into the hands of the other tribes, who were _very_ intolerant of blue eyes.

As I walk the few _hyenvares_ back to my own room, I wonder what Lance thinks of all of this, what he has seen, whether he has more talent at magic than I do. I step into my room, put aside my weapons, gets into more comfortable clothing, and step into my own bed.

Tomorrow will be a new day full of new challenges, I thinks, maybe it will go better than today. With a quick word of deactivation, I turn off my lights, and Lance's. Tomorrow will be interesting, to say the least.

I glance over in the direction of the mysterious relic that I found a little bit before I found Lance in that hut. She had never seen anything like it. Maybe Lance will know what it is.

 _Perspective Change: Third Person; That one News Channel you listen to:_

A young and apparently nervous news caster steps onto the screen, this is obviously his first time on TV. He puts on a reassuring smile, and starts to read his script.

"Tonight we have a particularly interesting story about numerous disappearances all over the world, sharing something in common. They all appeared to be playing the popular game, Minecraft, at the time of the disappearance."

A shadowy figure, just barely darkened enough for you to not be able to tell anything but an outline. The figure speaks."Ah, good. I can't wait to see what they do this time. Maybe they will survive, maybe they will find me, maybe they will wonder and fight amongst themselves, accomplishing nothing and guaranteeing me a victory in this game of life. We will see . . . "

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

Finally, it's morning. I kept having this feeling that there was someone watching me. I haven't opened my eyes since then, for fear of finding the lights off, and something in my window. As I open my eyes, however I am relieved to find my peculiar little window clear, and my lights on and working. I walk over to my window and look through to see a large crack cutting diagonally across the glass. Around the cracks I can see a cave leading off away from my room, while everywhere else, it appears as if I am looking through my window at home on Earth. I see my neighbors walking to the bus stop outside, and houses too. I even see my parents' cars parked in the driveway.

"Hello,"someone behind me says.

I flinch, startled. I turn around to see Elyvine leaning against the side of the doorway, looking at me. She says,"So, I see you found the window, what do you see? It's different for everyone, you know."

"There's a crack," I start to say.

"A CRACK!" She yells

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MAGICALLY REINFORCED GLASS THAT HAS REMAINED PERFECTLY PRISTINE FOR MILLIONS OF YEARS?!" She starts pacing back and forth, obviously worried about something. After awhile she calms down, and asks,"What happened?"

"I just woke up this morning and decided to investigate the window. When I went over to it, I saw a crack, see." I turn around, and start to question my sanity. There is no longer a crack there at all, but instead a seamless glass window, perfectly crafted. On the other side, I see a brick wall. "Wha, bu," I stutter.

 _Perspective Change: Elyvine_

Well then, Lance is a bit odd. He told me that there was a crack it an impenetrable window built by The Ancients, and yet when I looked at it, it was working perfectly. There was no crack, and when I looked through to the other side, I saw the stars, as always.

Ugh, I wish that I knew what was going on, I think as I walk back to my room. I walk in look around, and I feel the nagging suspicion that I am forgetting something. I take another look around the room, and sigh. I really should be more organized.

"Elyvine," I hear Lance call.

"I'll be there in a second."

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

Elyvine has been showing me around the tribe all day, trying to find some way for me to help out. I seem to be rather good at arithmetic, of course I went to school, unlike everyone else here. I seem to have a spark of a talent for swordplay, at least according to the master swordsmen that have come around to watch me hit walls with a stick for hours. I also appear to have a talent with the magic of enchanting. Ah well, although I prefer illusion and evocation, enchanting is still great, right?

I have noticed that Elyvine is incredibly skilled at archery. She hits the exact center of even moving target every time. And, for some odd reason, the only person who can understand me is Elyvine. When I try to communicate with anyone except for her, all they hear is gibberish.

Tomorrow will be my first day outside since I came here. I have been told many times by Elyvine that we could have died outside that day. We had a mob of mobs right on our tail, and they were quite a bit faster than we were. I feel a sense of apprehension as I prepare. I was given a suit a leather armor, fitted for me, along with a sword made from a mixture of iron and gold. I found a few materials around the area, and I enchanted my sword with a simple spell of light, the only spell I can do as yet. As I lie in bed thinking about the next day, I get that feeling of being watched yet again. Well, one can only hope for the best, right?

* * *

 **So, do you have any questions, comments, did I misspell a word in paragraph five? Do you want to tell me all about it, but don't feel like leaving a PM? There is a solution. You can leave a review. It is simple, and easy, you don't even have to sign in. Okay now that my review advertising is done with, I actually forgot what I was gonna say.**

 **Oh yes, would you like me to attempt to write out how to pronounce Elyvine? Or would you be happy pronouncing it however you want? The choice is up to you. So yeah, my headache that I had several days ago, was completely gone before I had finished writing for that day. It seems slightly odd to me that writing would help a headache, as when I have headaches, I would think that thinking hurts.**

 **I will be taking suggestions and OC ideas in reviews or PMs, although I would prefer it in a review. So if you have an idea, don't be afraid to post it. Be warned that I may not use your suggestion or OC, but if I do, I will put it in at an appropriate time so that it blends with the story well.**

 **-The Stubby Tailed Destroyer**


	4. A Dream within A Dream within A Dream

**Ok, now I know that I haven't been doing anything at all on FanFiction for almost forever and then some, and I'm not entirely sure if anyone is still following this story, but don't worry. I can explain. And by that I mean that I have a horribly inadequate explanation that will be very vague. But please, stay with me.**

 **I'm guessing that none of you know this, since you don't know me IRL, but I tend to jump from game to game to game, never really finishing anything. I am easily distracted, and I do in fact have ADHD, but don't worry about that. I have stared at the boring walls in my room long enough that they are no longer distracting. My entire focus is on- wait, I thought I used to have a calender there. No seriously, I could've sworn that I had a calender on the wall right there, underneath the dream catcher that I got before I was three. Maybe it fell . . .**

 **Carrying on.**

 **The reason that I haven't posted anything for so long is that I have had a lot on my plate, especially with school starting up, and all kinds of distractions. I'm sorry that I have neglected this story for so long, I really am. I have been thinking about it constantly. So without further ado, let's get on with the story. Oh but before that, if you would like to why I am The Stubby Tailed Destroyer, you can find the story on my profile. Also I would like to start a thing where I recommend games that I really like, all of which I have in my steam library. As for the first one, I choose ibb and obb. It is an amazing co-op game, with an awesome puzzle design, and the artwork is just so relaxing, that I wish I had a huge picture of it to put on my wall. I can't really explain it, but it's like a mirror kinda. You'll just have to look at it on Steam to understand what on Earth it is that I'm talking about.**

 _Starting Perspective: Lance_

I wake up, and get that odd feeling of being watched once again. I really should look into that, but it will have to wait. I am going to go on my first trip outside since the first night when I originally came here. I don't want to let anyone down, especially Elyvine. I mean, she is the only one who can understand me after all.

I open my eyes, sit up in bed, and almost miss the dark figure in the corner that I see out of the corner of my eye. I hold back a shudder as I realize the creature probably thinks that there is no way for me to see it. I have a remarkably wide _field of vision_ , which helps quite a bit in this case. I gradually sit up, and stretch, trying to act natural. I don't know what to do, and I can barely hold back the fear, that something bad will happen.

Suddenly as if on cue, Elyvine bursts through the door with several other armed warriors. As it moves into the light, I am able to see what exactly it is. It appears to be a huge, six feet across black spider, with too many blinking red eyes of various shapes and sizes to count. It lunges out of its hiding place, flinging itself towards me.

I roll over off the bed, out of harms way only to make a wide gash across my arm with the weapons I laid out on the floor. It turns its head toward me, and oddly enough claps its pincers together, before falling down onto the ground.

As it falls over off the bed, I see six arrows protruding from its side. I sigh in relief as I look to Elyvine, and ask,"How did you know it was in my room? Oh and also thank you."

"Elder Hermagurditurghafyr found Elder Fryatugh, dead in his room this morning. He said that we should check your room and everyone else's room in case someone else were to have some more bad luck, and to count the dead."

"I see, is the surface expedition canceled?"

"No, but once you get ready, I would appreciate it if you were to come along with us," she said trailing off at the last bit, looking expectantly towards me, before continuing,"to come and find the other silent killers."

I let go a small sigh, and say,"I will go, but what about my wound?"

"It has already healed. This room has special healing properties, otherwise it would not have taken so many arrows to kill the spider."

I look down in surprise as I notice that my arm had already stopped bleeding, scabbed over, and was now nothing more than a bruise.

 _Perspective Change: Elyvine_

Well, we had finally gotten that little problem taken care of. I still have no idea how all the spiders got in, but they all seemed to be targeting something. They weren't after the elders, as Elders Hermagurditurghafyr and Fryatugh were the only ones to have any encounter with them.

Some of the spiders didn't even go after people though; several of them stole food, or supplies, and I feel like something is missing from my room, although I can't remember what. I quickly assemble the team that we will be going out with.

Oh, wait, almost everyone was killed, in the spider raid. Yes I will call it a raid, as that is probably what it is. It just makes sense, I hope. Lance and I are the only ones left. I think we should call it off, it is too dangerous, in fact, I will go talk to Lance now. I get up off my bed, open my door and walk over to his room.

I open his door, and see him in the process of trying to cast a new spell. Leaning up against the doorway, I watch his frantic hand gestures, and I hear his fantastically unpronounceable vocabulary. I smile and then frown as I realize something is wrong.

The expression on his face, one of horror, as he stares at his hands in confusion and shock. And then I see it. I know why the spiders came.

 _The Actual Perspective, or is it?: Lance_

I sit up from bed, covered in a cold sweat. I exhale heavily in relief as soon as I realize that what happened didn't actually happen. I always really hate it when I have dreams starting out when I wake, having me go through an entire day with nothing out of place, all just to end with me going to sleep and waking up for real. It really gets confusing when I don't forget about it like other dreams. Then my sense of time is messed up, and everyone else is confused when I reference the events of the dream. What's especially odd about the dreams, is that I don't realize that I'm in a dream, as usually I do, but play along just for the fun of it.

I open my eyes after that half-second of thoughts and flash-backs, as I casually glance over to the corner, where I put my sword, I think? My eyes open, and I'm fully awake. Dozing in the corner, is Elyvine, surrounded by seven or so mangled spider corpses. They all have a tint of blue. There is a huge black spider corpse sitting next to my bed, with my awkwardly glowing sword sticking out of one of the eyes. There is a glowing barrier hovering an inch off of where the door should be, and the lights are dim and gloomy, when they stop there intermittent blinking intermittently. If this isn't horror movie material, then what is; all we're missing is blood stains on the wall. Oh wait, looks like one of the spiders fulfilled that requirement already . . .

Suddenly, without giving me any time to react, Elyvine's eyes pop open, and she screams,"DIE SPIDERS DIE!" as she lets loose an arrow that narrowly misses my forehead, and imbeds itself a foot into the cold stone wall.

Somehow her already widely open eyes are drawn open further, her surprise evident in her tone,"Um, Lance, how did we get here?"

Without giving me any time to answer her question, her eyes dart over to the corpse next to my bed,"Pull your sword out of that spider or it will rust. We need to get to the surface, NOW!"

I struggle awkwardly with my response, already inundated with questions. "I don't know. What about the rest of the tribe? Do you remember what happened? The last thing I remember is you saying something about a spider raid. After that, it feels like I'm searching through an endless haze,"I stammer as I reach down and pull my enchanted sword out of the spider, like a butter knife from a thick mud.

She blushes, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Oh, is that all you remember? Well the rest isn't important right now; I might tell you later, but we need to find a way out of here, and quickly, got it?"

She is clearly hiding something particularly embarrassing for her, but I let it rest. If she wants to tell me what happened, then I'm sure that she will. To help her out, I change the subject. "I know of a secluded exit from this place."

She looks up, even more startled then before. "How on Minecraftia could you possibly know a way out of my tribal caves that I don't know myself even after I have lived here for my entire life? And I've been wondering, what are those clear things over your eyes?"

Ignoring her question about my way out, I say,"What my glasses, they help me to see."

"Let me see them. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Um . . . sure, okay, here." I pull off my glasses, and hand them over to her, seeing no harm to it.

She inspects them closely, before getting a very aggressive expression on her face. Curious, I hesitantly ask,"Is everything okay?"

She screams, and throws them at the wall, once again almost knocking me out with a traumatic blow to the head. I nervously wait for an explanation, frozen still on my bed somehow, as she starts sobbing.

As she looks up again, I hear what I think is a,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, just that - and my parents died. And the symbol on your "glasses" thing, was the same as the weapon used to kill - and it was so hard for me." She continues sobbing, albeit with signs of clearing up.

Feeling intensely sorry for her, I start to hesitantly ask,"Symbol? I don't remember anything like that. Getting down off my bed for the first time, I pick up one of the pieces of what I was wearing.

I gasp, and confused, say,"These aren't my glasses, and come to think of it, it would have taken far more that being thrown at a wall to break my real glasses. I once got hit by a five-foot wide leather sling-shot, right in the face. My glasses didn't have a single crack. And also these look nothing like my true glasses. Speaking of which-"

I look down at what I'm wearing, and sigh, mumbling,"I'm such an idiot."

I realize for the first time since coming here, that I am my Minecraft skin, from my account, StubTailDstroyer. Elyvine opens her mouth to question me, apparently remembering her own secrets, abruptly and closes it again for fear of calling attention to them. She pipes in,"We should leave, now."

"Um yeah, okay," I stammer. "I need you to take me to the underground lake closest to the surface, or wait no. I need a huge pile of sand near surface-level, that hasn't been investigated too thoroughly."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough. I want to get some things from my room first though. I put a mind-numbingly powerful emergency force field around it, so the raiders couldn't have gotten it. First me might want to listen to whoever is on the other side. I heard voices earlier."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

We both sit down side-by-side, and put our ears to the door, before I hear those same voices.

"Ugh, whenever are those numbskulls going to open this door so we can kill them."

I freeze as I remember. On the first day, before Elyvine walked into the shack, I heard those voices. Chills go down my spine, and I feel cold in this heated room. I whisper,"Elyvine, we've got to get out of here."

Seeing the look in my eyes, she meekly whispers back,"Okay, I'll get us through that wall, the sand is on the other side."

She closes her eyes and appears to be in deep concentration. I start to see small purple flakes of energy fall out of the air around her, wrapping around me like a dense cloud of dusty debris. I hear a sound that is so incomprehensibly alien, my mind feels like it's going to explode. I open my eyes, and we're on the other side of the wall with the window. I stare in awe at Elyvine, causing her to shift under my gaze, as I ask,"How?"

She answers the confused question perfectly with another confused question,"Can't all endermen teleport?"

"Do you mean to say, that you're an enderman?"

"Well duh. Aren't you? I mean how else would we have gotten through that wall? Trying to dig through a wall built by the ancients is like trying to find your way through a foggy forest on a moonless night. The entire base of the tribe was dug out of a paper-thin slab we found in some ruins, and carried to this short cave."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. And I'm a human, so I can't teleport at all."

"Really, no teleporting, your life must be horribly dull. And you're a human? That means you come from Earth, right? I've always wanted, to see, I mean, I've always wanted to see a human. Is it true that all humans can use their inherent magic, along with a few enderpearls, to travel back to Earth?"

"Maybe. I don't even know how I got here, much less how to get out. I guess it might work though."

"It most likely will be pretty easy with an enderman's help, to get back to your world, I mean. I think that you should help me out with the current problem first though, and since you need my cooperation to get back home, you might as well help me, because I won't just leave and forget my tribe, after all I'm sure that someone got out live. But when you do manage to get out of here, you're taking me with you."

"Okay, sounds fine to me. We should probably start digging now, unless you can teleport us up above the water."

Smiling, she nods and says,"Yes, let's avoid the water."

She teleports us above and beyond the small lake, where we see a pile of sand that has fallen down, letting the water out into the cave below. We're in a large sheltered valley, surrounded by mountains reaching above the clouds, something that is scientifically impossible on Earth, with cave mouths glaring down at us from above. In the center, is a bubbling lake of lava, surrounded by burned down husks of trees, still covered in ash. There is a tiny hut made of wood next to it; somehow it hasn't caught on fire at all yet. Elyvine's jaw drops. Apparently she has never seen this neck of the woods before. No really, because we're still in a partly wooded area.

 **Woo, now that that's done, In finally have actual content in the story. And I'm adding in Epicosity's OC in the next chapter, so there's something to look forward to, right?**

 **Um, I feel like I thought of something else to say, but forgot so I'll just continue to the reviews**

 **The Fluffy Puffel: Hello, my sister, and :-) to you too**

 **SylentDoom: Thanks, I'll probably fix all my mistakes after I complete the story, and I would love to have another OC. I'm still trying to think of creative ways to introduce them into the story in a "lore friendly" manner, so to speak**

 **marshman101: thanks, I appreciate it**

 **dhorvat: Thanks, and don't worry, although I was absent for months, I am back and full of ideas**

 **I would also like to thank all reviewers in general, just for reviewing. Thank you. It means a lot to me.**

 **Now goodnight everyone, it's only 11:14, but I'm exhausted, and I have to do thanksgiving tomorrow. Thanksgiving is pretty great though. This week, I only had school yesterday on Tuesday, and on Monday, so I get Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off. And tomorrow I can eat lots of food, while still probably being underweight. Sarcastic Yay!**

 **OK but seriously, goodnight, I'm tired**


	5. This is just Chapter 5

**So I've been gone a really long time. Sorry about that, I have been busy, and thinking about the plot of this story. I've got it all planned out for many chapters to come, so there should be foreshadowing. Also I'm going to introduce** **Epicosity** **'s OC. His name is Satoshi. So without further stuff, I'm just gonna start already.**

 _Starting Perspective: Elyvine_

It's morning now, finally. I can't get over the fact that Lance knew something about this world that I didn't. I should ask him how he knew about tha-. I just realized. I fell asleep next to him. Thankfully he's still asleep, otherwise I don't even know- I think I'll go find firewood. We slept in the hut we found in this valley. Yes, that's what I'll do. Just slowly open the "door" so he doesn't wake up, and WHAT!? Several feet away from me, is a fire and some guy, wearing strange clothing, holding an . . . I'm not entirely sure what it is. He sits there staring at me, jaw dropped with wide open eyes in complete surprise. He collects himself and asks, "Are you oneWishes, the one who built that hut?"

Startled, I answer, "No. But who are you? What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here? I come here weekly to collect lava for smelting."

"I'm escaping a horde of blood-thirsty cave spiders, with a friend."

"Oh really!? How do I know that you're not in league with the rogue ghast I spotted earlier? It seems to be following you, which means you could be supplying it with information for the war of attrition with the zombie army that everyone has been talking about? You could be a spy trying to seek out the Republic of Prime Number's weaknesses."

Looking this guy in the eye, I ask him, "How do I know you're not in league with this rogue ghast, trying to trick me into a false sense of semi-security by making me think that you're the only threat so that you and your pals can take me down and steal everything I have. You could be a bandit."

That's when I hear a familiar voice, "I think that both of you are being overly paranoid." 

I turn around to see Lance, looking half-asleep, leaning against the hut. He yawns and suggests, "Why don't we all just get along and help each other out. I'm Lance and this is Elyvine. What's your name?"

I say, "Lance, obviously you don't already know this bit of common knowledge, so I'll be blunt. You shouldn't tell random people your name, because certain spell casters can use that against you."

Both the mysterious guy and Lance exclaim at the same time, "Wait, REALLY? That's a thing?!"

I scowl and answer back, "Yes, it is a thing."

Lance sits down next to the hut and starts staring at the ground with a thoughtful expression on his face, while the mystery man recovers and answers, "Well to make it even then, my name is Satoshi. I'd like to apologize for suspecting you so readily, it's just that the republic has been having assorted issues lately. It's off in that direction over there * **he points deep into the forest*** and I'm sure you could find information there, probably about the whole spider thing you talked about."

I thank him for the information, and the three of us sit down next to his fire, while telling each other what happened. Afterwards, while Lance deconstructs the campsite, Satoshi hands me an envelope, and tells me that if I ever need to contact him, I should open the envelope. I ask him what's inside the envelope, and he answers with a mysterious "you'll find out eventually".

 _Perspective Change: Satoshi_

I say goodbye to that nice couple of kids. They really are oblivious, considering that they didn't even realize that there is a ghast following them. I saw the subdued look of surprise on that girl. She didn't have a clue, but maybe it's for the better. I really need to get going. I run off into trees, while waving and telling Elyvine that she should watch out for strange things in the forest. I'm decided, I'm going to escape the zombie army. I'm going to stop working for them, whether it's dangerous or not. Then I realize, I'm being followed too. But this time, the zombies are after me, hiding in the bushes. I believe that I'm completely surrounded now. Tensing up, I awaken Myth. It is time.

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

Suddenly I hear what sounds like a . . . war cry? Then something dying, not sure what, but it seems to be taking its time with that. I ask Elyvine, "Did you hear that?"

She responds, "Nope, do you have everything ready? We need to go."

I sigh and answer, "Yes, should we head towards this republic? I feel like we need to find out who attacked your tribe."

"Sure, why not? I think it's our best lead right now." 

"So then we're off to see the Wizard?"

"What?" 

"Never mind. I'm just being weird." 

"Yeah, I can't argue with that."

"Where do you think survivors of the attack might have gone?"

"I don't know, but they might have gone to this republic place. Surely someone must have known about it, and we should be going through the forest anyways, after all, the ghast shouldn't be able to see us through the thick canopy."

"Let's be off then!" 

"Yeah, sure. Let's go"

Elyvine and I start walking off through the woods in the direction that Satoshi pointed. I notice that she's wearing her usual leather armor along with a bow, arrows, and her dagger. I'm wearing a T-shirt that says "Come to the nerd side. We have pi." in bold letters on it, along with jeans. I'm also wearing the jacket that I brought from Earth with me. We continue walking through the forest, past the tall old oak trees with thick vines hanging down around us, to the glistening dark pools that seem to beckon us to come and relax, to the glaring sun partially blocked by a huge white squid thing floating in the sky, visible every now and then from beneath the gently swaying leaves.

Then it hits me. That's probably a ghast. Also, we're hopelessly lost. I communicate my findings to Elyvine, who quickly responds to my suggestion of settling down and making camp for the night, with a question, "Sure, that sounds good. Do you know what a traveling stone is?"

"No."

"Well then, I'll explain. They're basically huge hollowed out boulders covered in soil and moss on the outside, with a small hole in the top for smoke to escape. The door is hidden to help hide you from predators. We passed one a couple minutes ago, so we could sleep there", she says, blushing at the last part.

I agree, and we start walking back towards the traveling stone.

 _Perspective Change: Young Boy_

It's cold. It's so cold. I just don't know what to do. I'm scared of the spiders that came to my tribe. They killed people, and I just didn't know what to do. I ran, as fast as I could, and somehow the spiders missed me. I'm happy that Mr. Satoshi gave me food, but he didn't have a blanket.

Maybe if- I hear footsteps. It sounds like two people, coming closer. They could be dangerous. I should run. I really should. I open the secret door of the traveling stone, and run as fast as I can.

Ow, I cut my hand on a branch, I think. Looking down at where it hurts, I realize that I can't see my hand. I can't see any of me. I'm invisible! That must be how I escaped the spiders. I keep running and I certainly don't look back!

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

We've finally arrived. I smile in satisfaction at the knowledge that we'll have somewhere to sleep at night. I start gathering sticks and things for firewood, while Elyvine looks at the interior of the stone, confused. After awhile she just shrugs and sighs, I'll ask her about it later. As I put down the wood, and collect water from a small nearby stream, she starts the fire.

We eat our rations while discussing the past events. I'm just about to ask her what we should do about our problem with being lost, when she suddenly dives over on top of me, holds her hand over my mouth, and looks around while straining her ears to listen to something.

Suddenly, we're no longer in the traveling stone, but instead underground. She takes her hand off my mouth, and whispers to me, "Keep quiet. I think zombies found the stone. They have no use for them, and the fact that they entered one, is practically declaring war on the endermen. The only reason you were allowed inside one, was because I let you in. If they suspect that we teleported into this cave, then they won't hesitate to dig through the bottom, and then it'll be the end. Understand?"

I nod slowly to her. She sighs in relief. She motions for me to sleep on the ground, and lies down herself. Nodding my understanding, I close my eyes and start to fall asleep, and soon I begin to dream.

 _Perspective Change: Lance's Dream_

I wake up in a field of flowers. The sun is shining, and I feel relaxed. The sky is full of squid, zombies, and other minecraft mobs, including endermen, and even silverfish. It feels natural, like this is where I should be.

Then I see smoke, all around me, walls of it rushing forward, hanging over growing flames. In a second, it overcomes me, and I can't run away. I'm standing outside of my body, while fish swim overhead. That was when-

 _Perspective Change: Lance_

I wake up covered in sweat, I remember my dream. Does it symbolize something? I've had dreams play out in real life exactly how I dreamt it years later. Is that going to happen in some way. I mean, surely it couldn't happen exactly like that. It might not mean anything, right?

 **Well, how did you like it? Please feel free to leave a review giving your opinion or with suggestions on what could happen next. I'll try to update the story once a month, at the very least. As I said before, I have lots of things planned out, but I just don't know how to present them, and when I do figure out how to present them, I feel like it's too short and concise, without enough detail. I basically feel like I'm skipping things. If you have an idea for an antagonist especially, it would be very helpful. I have people that help, but not anyone to antagonize. Did Satoshi escape? What will become of Young Boy, and who is he. Even I don't know for sure yet, and I'm willing to accept input from anyone leaving a review or PM. Don't forget to be awesome!**

 **-The Stubby Tailed Destroyer :-)**


End file.
